


Relax

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massages, Sweet Sex, loving idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOR THIS ANOn: M!Hawke/Anders, Hawke decides to suprise a very sore/exuasted Anders with a full-body massage with some special oil he got from isabela, ends with Hawke giving him some very good oral. All around happy, relaxed Anders =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> handerstrash.tumblr.com

Anders had been so tired when he finally reached the Hawke estate, bod heavy and muscles aching. 

He’d all but thanked the maker for his lovers existence when Hawke met him at the door with a warm smile and hot tea, ushering him inside and peeling away layers of clothing, guiding him up the stairs as he went. 

He’d downed the tea, savoring the heat on his tongue and the sweetness of sugar, groaning delightedly when Hawke ushered him onto the bed, all gentle hands and sweet brushes, untying a tight bun and letting his hair fall. He’d moved the cup to the bedside as Anders flopped back, eyes drifting shut, muscles loosening as strong hands eased up his now naked thigh and down again, strong broad motions, thumbs working the tension from his body inches at a time. 

His skin tingled, slick and a lovely heat coming from rough fingers, groaning in question and pleasure as Hawke worked the balls of his feet with a low chuckle, murmuring about Isabela and her ideal gifts.

He’d thank her for the oil later especially when Hawke moved to gently rubbing at his fingers and palms. He was all but liquid as Hawke rolled him to his back and settled straddling him, wiggling his ass in a lazy, playful motion and purring contentedly when his lover choked on a moan, mind hazy with sensation. 

It was a slow arousal, simmering just below the surface when Hawkes’ large hands squeezed his ass cheeks, rolling over them, messaging deep and intoxicating in his motions, working Anders body making him sing and sigh in bliss, wiggling his toes happily. 

Justice was a low, approving hum in his mind, gently brushing against him as Hawke slid his fingers over his inner thighs, trailing soft kisses up his spine. 

When he finally shifted, practically moved onto his back once more his skin was glowing int he dim fire light, muscles loose and aches gone from his body, eyes heavy lidded and mouth slack when Hawke pressed too sweet kisses to his lips.

They were slow, languid, tongues rolling and teeth nipping, exploring as if it were their first time once more. 

He mewled softly when Hawke finally gripped his cock, long fingers a loose circle about him stroking at a pace that had him panting, little hiccuped breaths against Hawkes mouth, whimpering gently for more. 

He barely moved, only a small rock of his hips, out of his controll when Hawke wriggled down, grinning up like a cat with cream as he dragged his tongue up his aching shaft, sweeping over his leaking tip with a deep growl that vibrated through him and made his toes curl. 

Hawkes’ mouth was hotter then any oil, a tight suction that had him gripping at the sheets and writhing under him, sure fingers teasing his balls, tugging on them slightly his back arching under the attention, crying out as his orgasm built and built and he came in messy strings past swollen red lips. 

It was a broken “please” that made Hawke prowl back up the bed, claiming his mouth in a deeper kiss, still tasting of his own release, clinging weakly at Hawkes’ hair. 

“Sleep, love, you can see to this tomorrow.”

A fond chuckle accompanied Hawkes’ roll of his hips, hard cock grinding up against his own softening one, slapping lightly at tanned arms as he drifted off with a smile. 

Hawke was far more then he deserved. 


End file.
